La chance n est pas une donnée mesurable
by Lanae's World
Summary: Spock ne croyait ni en la chance, ni en la malchance. Mais un objet, à priori anodin, s'acharna à lui prouver le contraire. [Texte écrit pour le Secret Santa 2017 du collectif NoName]


Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma participation pour le Secret Santa 2017 du collectif NoName. **Louisana** , ce texte est pour toi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer.

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom alors soyez sympa avec moi. Ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué que ce à quoi je m'attendais. On peut même dire que j'ai vraiment galéré, alors qu'en définitive, j'aime plutôt le résultat. C'est également la première fois que j'écris sur le concept du 5 + 1.

Enfin assez de blabla, profitez bien de cette petite incursion dans Star Trek.

(Petit PS : pas de bêta pour cette fic, désolée pour les anglicismes, fautes et phrases pas claires)

* * *

Spock regardait fixement le pull que sa mère lui avait offert avant qu'il ne quitte Vulcain pour la Terre et Starfleet. Elle l'avait tricoté elle-même, avec de la laine d'alpaga blanche. Blanche. Et le pull qu'il venait de sortir de la machine du Lavomatic était rose.

Il le retourna dans tous les sens, formulant plusieurs hypothèses avant de les éliminer les unes après les autres : c'était bien son pull, il reconnaissait le motif et la forme. Il le lavait toujours seul, donc cela ne pouvait pas venir d'un autre habit et puis, de toute manière, Spock n'en possédait aucun de cette couleur bien trop voyante.

Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait que deux solutions logiques : soit un vêtement qui ne lui appartenait pas s'était glissé dans la machine, soit c'est l'appareil lui-même qui avait connu un dysfonctionnement quelconque.

Sa recherche à l'intérieur du tambour fut fructueuse et il en sortit un boxer rouge vif. Il tenait le vêtement à bout de bras, perplexe. Il comprenait le concept de mode et de goûts vestimentaires, même si personnellement, il préférait appliquer la logique plutôt que le style dans sa manière de s'habiller. Par contre, un point restait obscur : pourquoi porter un sous-vêtement de cette couleur ? Personne ne le voyait.

Il s'interrogeait encore sur ce caleçon quand la porte du lavomatic dans lequel il se trouvait s'ouvrit violemment. Spock reconnut tout de suite l'homme qui venait d'entrer. C'était le cadet James Tiberius Kirk, celui qui avait triché au Kobayashi Maru et dont le passage en conseil de discipline avait eu lieu le matin même.

Le blond s'arrêta en le voyant, son visage se fermant immédiatement, le mécontentement évident dans sa posture et son expression. Spock ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le jeune homme le tenait responsable. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait triché, il n'avait fait que reporter une tentative de fraude à un examen. Si le cadet Kirk devait en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'était à lui-même. Le regard du cadet se fixa sur le caleçon toujours dans la main de Spock :

« C'est à moi. »

Si Spock avait cru à ce genre de chose, il aurait juré que cet homme avait été mis sur terre dans le seul et unique but de rendre sa vie plus difficile. Mais l'esprit cartésien du vulcain lui rappela qu'il n'existait aucune puissance supérieure et que seules les probabilités étaient responsables de la série d'événements négatifs qui semblaient l'atteindre depuis que le cadet Kirk avait croisé sa route.

Il y avait déjà eu cette histoire de tricherie, qui lui avait demandé plusieurs heures de travail pour la comprendre, puis il avait dû renseigner le formulaire de fraude, répondre aux questions du comité de discipline de l'académie. Tout cela lui avait pris du temps et il n'avait pas pu se consacrer à une expérience qu'il menait en parallèle de ses responsabilités envers Starfleet.

Et maintenant, le jeune homme semblait être la cause de la dernière mésaventure qui le frappait. Il tendit le caleçon rouge à son propriétaire légitime et s'apprêtait à lui parler de son pull quand James Tiberius Kirk s'empara du caleçon, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez pour habitude de piquer les sous-vêtements des autres. Ce ne serait pas contre les régulations de Starfleet ? »

« Je n'étais en aucun cas en train de « piquer » votre vêtement. Je viens de le trouver dans cette machine après qu'il ai ... »

Le cadet le coupa :

« Je l'ai oublié tout à l'heure. J'en ai besoin ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec une jolie andorienne. C'est mon porte-bonheur, un petit coup de pouce supplémentaire de la chance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Spock ne croyait pas à la chance, il croyait à la préparation, aux capacités intrinsèques de chaque individu et au fait de faire de son mieux. La façon dont un sous-vêtement particulier pouvait avoir un lien avec une des ces trois catégories était en dehors de sa compréhension. Mais cela ne semblait pas poser de problème au blond qui était déjà en train de quitter le lavomatic, laissant Spock avec son pull rose et ses habituelles interrogations sur l'archaïsme des pensées humaines.

 **ooOoo**

Spock avançait silencieusement à travers les couloirs du temple Ma'rolien. L'Enterprise était stationnée en orbite de cette planète depuis cinq jours, le temps de permettre à l'équipage d'effectuer une rapide prospection des lieux et de faire connaissance avec son peuple. Ils étaient technologiquement avancés et ce contact n'allait pas à l'encontre de la règle première de Starfleet.

Le capitaine Kirk, Spock et une équipe triée sur le volet s'étaient donc transportés au sol, rencontrant les dirigeants de la planète. Ils avaient découvert que ce peuple, malgré leurs connaissances technologiques et scientifiques indéniables, gardaient une vie spirituelle omniprésente et archaïque.

Leur dirigeant religieux, ou plutôt leur dirigeante, était une vieille dame dont la santé déclinait rapidement. Sa successeuse avait déjà été désignée parmis les milliers de vierges que leur église administrait d'une main de fer. Il était rare que des peuplades gardent la virginité de leurs filles comme un point important lorsqu'ils évoluaient, mais cela arrivait parfois.

Et c'était pour cette raison que Spock avait dû entrer, en toute discrétion et au milieu de la nuit, dans le temple de leur capitale. Il était à la recherche de son capitaine qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas résister aux jeunes autochtones des planètes qu'ils visitaient.

Pourtant le docteur McCoy et Spock avaient été très clairs lorsqu'ils avaient appris cette partie de la culture de Ma'rol : on ne touche pas aux prêtresses ! Et encore moins à la très jolie Ma'rolienne d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait été choisie dès sa naissance par des prophètes pour prendre la succession de leur vieille leader.

Sauf que Jim, comme à son habitude, n'avait rien écouté.

Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à la séduire. Mais sa personnalité avenante, son humour et - Spock pouvait l'avouer - son physique agréable avaient fait tomber la future dirigeante religieuse de la planète sous son charme.

À partir du moment où la jeune femme avait montré son intérêt, les bonnes résolutions de leur capitaine avaient fondues comme neige au soleil et Spock n'avait pas eu besoin d'un long moment de réflexion pour savoir où était son ami lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans ses quartiers.

Il ignorait où se situait la chambre de l'héritière, mais la logique voulait que cela soit dans les étages supérieurs. La discrétion étant de mise, il ne pouvait pas utiliser les ascenseurs et avait dû monter plusieurs centaines de marches à pied, évitant les gardes et le système de surveillance. La journée avait été longue et cette petite escapade nocturne alors que Spock envisageait de méditer quelques heures, était une perte de temps dont il se serait bien passé.

Il cherchait la chambre de la jeune prêtresse, parcourant les couloirs d'un étage avant de passer au suivant. La logique voulait que ses appartements se trouvent proche de celles de son aïeule, il espérait juste qu'ils ne le seraient pas trop. Il ne préférait pas penser à l'incident diplomatique qu'ils auraient à gérer si quelqu'un découvrait le capitaine de l'Enterprise à l'intérieur de la chambre de la jeune femme.

L'apparition d'une décoration plus opulente lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé au bon étage. Il aperçut dans le hall, une double porte, gardée par deux hommes en uniforme. Il ne devait plus être loin. Il traversa un couloir moins éclairé et totalement vide et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

Heureusement la porte n'était pas surveillée et il entra dans la chambre de l'héritière sans encombre. Il trouva Jim, sur le ventre, endormi dans l'immense lit et la jeune prêtresse allongée sur son dos. Ils ne portaient à priori aucun vêtement, ni l'un ni l'autre, à moins que le drap recouvrant depuis leur taille et leurs jambes ne cache quelque chose.

Il s'approcha du côté du lit et appela doucement son capitaine. Heureusement ce dernier l'entendit et ouvrit les yeux. Spock, en tant que vulcain, était un télépathe de contact et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être bombardé par les émotions de Jim. Surtout après le genre d'activités auxquelles ce dernier avait visiblement pris part cette nuit.

« Spock ? »

La voix de Jim était raque, encore emplie de sommeil, et il semblait ne pas comprendre où il était. Il regarda autour de lui, y compris la jeune femme allongée sur son dos, avec surprise. Puis il fixa son premier officier, l'air penaud.

« Je suppose que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu imagines? »

« Effectivement. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de perdre du temps. »

Spock détourna les yeux lorsque Jim s'extirpa de dessous la prêtresse. Miraculeusement, elle resta endormie et le vulcain remarqua que son capitaine n'était pas aussi nu que ce qu'il avait initialement cru.

Lorsque le blond s'approcha d'une lampe laissée faiblement allumée, Spock remarqua la couleur de son caleçon, un rouge qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qui avait ruiné un de ses pulls, six cent trente sept jours auparavant.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pendant ce laps de temps et, contre toute attente, Jim était devenu un ami cher. Spock ne s'arrêterait à rien pour le protéger, surtout depuis qu'il était mort en sauvant l'équipage après l'attaque de Khan. Et malgré les situation impossibles dans lesquelles il se mettait - volontairement ou pas - comme à cet instant précis.

Son capitaine avait fini de s'habiller et ils quittèrent silencieusement la chambre de la prêtresse. Ce ne fut qu'un fois sortis du temple que Jim commença à parler :

« Merci d'être venu me chercher Spock. Leur vin est plus costaud que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Nous ne pouvons risquer un incident diplomatique. Ce peuple serait un atout indéniable à la fédération. »

« Je le sais. J'ai même mis toutes les chances de notre côté en utilisant mon porte bonheur lors de ce premier contact. »

« Si c'était votre intention, peut-être auriez-vous pu vous astreindre de voler la virginité de leur future dirigeante spirituelle ? »

« Je n'ai rien volé du tout. Cela m'a été offert. Je ne me voyais pas refuser un tel cadeau, ça aurait eu des effets négatifs sur nos futures relations. »

« Je ne pense pas que partir sans un mot et au milieu de la nuit soit une bonne façon de nouer des relations. Je suis surpris que vous ne l'ayez pas réveillé. »

Le sourire de Jim était éclatant et absolument pas repentant :

« J'ai une longue expérience. »

La réputation de Jim n'était plus à faire à ce niveau. Il était connu dans tout Starfleet pour ses conquêtes d'un soir ainsi que son habitude de disparaître sans se retourner. La seule chose à laquelle il était fidèle était son vaisseau et son équipage. Quoi qu'il se passe, Jim revenait toujours vers Spock et ce dernier essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir aux sentiments que ce fait provoquait en lui.

 **ooOoo**

Jim entra dans le labo à l'heure prévue, suivi par le fils de l'amiral Archer et sa famille. L'Enterprise était arrimée à une station orbitale de StarFleet afin de compléter certains de leurs stocks. L'amiral avait lourdement insisté pour que sa famille, vivant sur une planète proche, puisse venir faire une visite du fleuron de leur armada.

Ils avaient tous mangé dans les quartiers du capitaine, en compagnie des chefs de section, avant de visiter le pont et les principaux départements du bâtiment. Spock avait bien entendu été convié au repas, mais une expérience urgente sur une souche bactérienne trouvée lors de leurs voyages l'avait gardé enfermé - avec l'autorisation de Jim - dans son laboratoire.

Aurait-il été témoin du repas que les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi.

Il aurait remarqué l'incroyable capacité du petit dernier à échapper à la surveillance de ses parents et son habitude de toucher à tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il aurait intercepté le garçon avant qu'il n'appuie sur le bouton qui contrôlait le confinement de la bactérie.

Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de couvrir de sa main le nez et la bouche du bambin avant de le placer à l'intérieur de la douche de décontamination.

Il n'aurait pas été lui-même atteint par cette bactérie.

Et quand Jim réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir mis le reste de la famille à l'abri, Spock n'aurait pas vomi sur le pantalon de son capitaine.

La bactérie était une souche particulièrement virulente de la gastroentérite humaine. Et si le vulcain était naturellement immunisé contre la maladie, il n'avait pas les anticorps nécessaires pour combattre la version mutée sur laquelle il travaillait. Il tenta bien de s'excuser auprès de son ami, mais ce dernier le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Va t'asseoir. »

Suite à quoi, il contacta Bones, lui annonçant qu'ils avaient sur les bras un vulcain malade et quelles précautions étaient à prendre avec cette infection particulière. Il aurait aussi bien pu poser la question à Spock, mais ce dernier était en train de vider le contenu de son estomac dans un évier.

Heureusement, il avait détruit la bactérie avant qu'elle ne puisse se propager et le gamin était hors de danger. Spock se remettrait rapidement et la maladie n'atteindrait personne d'autre, à condition qu'il garde une hygiène stricte.

Il se tourna vers son officier supérieur et l'observa alors que celui-ci enlevait sa tenue souillée. Il savait qu'il franchissait les limites imposées par leur amitié, mais Spock était incapable de détourner les yeux. Sans un regard vers ce qu'il faisait, il tendit la main afin de récupérer l'uniforme. Le mieu à faire était de l'incinérer.

Jim plaça son maillot doré dans la paume offerte et s'attaqua à la braguette de son pantalon. Spock n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un peu de tissu rouge contrastant vivement avec le noir le recouvrant avant que son capitaine ne s'arrête et lui parle, son habituel sourire aux lèvres :

« Je sais l'effet que je peux avoir dans ce boxer, mais je crois que me faire vomir dessus m'a coupé l'envie. »

Spock avait désormais l'habitude que Jim tourne absolument tout en dérision et sous-entendus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec tout le monde, homme ou femme, et personne n'y était totalement insensible.

Du moins, personne sauf lui. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas réagir et à rester professionnel en toute occasion

« Veuillez m'excuser. Ce n'était pas mon intention, la période d'incubation est plus courte que ce que j'avais envisagé »

« Il n'y a pas de mal Spock. Ca va aller ? »

Jim était inquiet, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Il n'aimait pas savoir un membre de son équipage en danger. Spock l'avait vu; à de nombreuses reprises, se ronger les sangs pour chaque blessé ou malade à l'infirmerie. Il s'empressa de rassurer son ami :

« Oui. Cette bactérie mutante se comporte comme la version normale. Elle est juste plus virulente. Il est important qu'aucun humain ne l'attrape, les résultats seraient plus graves. Mais je ne suis pas en danger, mon métabolisme vulcain me protégera du pire. Par contre, vous devriez finir de vous débarrasser de votre uniforme. »

La sourire de Jim était de retour :

« Ouah Spock ! Je savais que mon porte-bonheur marchait du tonnerre, mais de là à fonctionner sur toi. »

Spock se rabattit sur la méthode qu'il utilisait à chaque fois que Jim dépassait les bornes. Il fixa silencieusement son capitaine, attendant que celui-ci redevienne sérieux. Quand ce dernier finit par enlever son pantalon, il le plaça avec le reste de son uniforme et se dirigea, en sous-vêtement, vers les blouses gardées à l'intérieur d'une armoire à l'entrée du labo.

Quand il finit par sortir de la pièce, portant uniquement son boxer et ses bottes sous la blouse blanche, Spock eut l'étrange sentiment qu'un bout de tissu avait réellement des pouvoirs spéciaux et qu'il n'était pas totalement immunisé.

 **ooOoo**

La quatrième fois que Spock aperçut le caleçon de Jim, ce fut une véritable surprise.

Lui et Léonard MacCoy étaient actuellement prisonniers d'une secte sur une planète de la fédération. Ils étaient en permission, comme tout le reste de l'équipage et personne ne remarquerait leur disparition avant au moins vingt-quatre heures.

Spock réfléchissait aux critères et méthodes d'enlèvement des membres du culte. Les probabilités que lui et le médecin aient visité les mêmes lieux étaient extrêmement faibles, autour de 1,7% d'après ses calculs.

Quelque soient les réponses à ses questions, ils étaient enfermés dans un sous-sol sombre, sans aucune fenêtre et avec des commodités plus que sommaires : ils partageaient à peine plus de six mètres carrés ainsi qu'un seul et unique matelas qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé utiliser.

Le médecin en chef de l'Enterprise était déjà dans la pièce lorsque Spock y avait été amené, tenu en joue par plusieurs hommes encapuchonnés. Ils s'étaient très rapidement rendus compte qu'ils avaient peu d'informations à partager, à part que les projets de leurs kidnappeurs allaient bientôt être menés à leur terme.

Leurs tentatives d'évasions s'étaient soldées par des échecs et ils s'étaient résignés à attendre que leurs ravisseurs les sortent d'ici et fassent une erreur.

Ou que leur équipage se mette à leur recherche.

Cela dépendrait de quel événement arriverait en premier. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Spock que Jim retournerait cette planète de fond en comble afin de les retrouver tous les deux.

MacCoy était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un grand frère pour leur capitaine et Spock était devenu un ami très proche. Les sentiments que le vulcain avait pour Jim étaient compliqués à définir, mais il était évident que le blond lui était devenu indispensable.

Bien entendu, il tenait son officier supérieur en très haute estime, il appréciait son esprit vif et ses compétences indéniables de commandement, mais depuis peu, quelque chose d'autre était apparu. Quelque chose que Spock était incapable de définir, malgré de nombreuses heures passées à méditer sur le sujet.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le médecin qui, comme à son habitude, bougonnait :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait enlever. C'est la première fois depuis des mois que je n'ai pas de malades à soigner pendant une permission. La première, Spock ! J'avais l'intention de me trouver une compagnie agréable pour passer la soirée et la nuit. Peut être même une partie de demain matin. Et au lieu de cela, je suis enfermé dans cette cage avec vous. »

« J'avais moi aussi des projets. Une xénobiologiste réputée travaille ici. Nous sommes en contact depuis des mois, je devais la rencontrer pour parler de nos dernières recherches communes. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je m'imaginais comme premier rendez-vous, c'est d'un romantisme. »

Spock côtoyait des humains depuis assez longtemps - et celui-ci en particulier - pour reconnaître le sarcasme dans la majorité des cas et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Les vulcains ne pratiquent pas ce genre de chose. Nous utilisons la logique pour déterminer si une relation est possible, pas une multitude de rencontres inutiles. C'est une perte de temps importante et à la vue du nombre de divorce, absolument inefficace»

MacCoy le fixa quelques instants, d'un seul coup plus sérieux :

« Peut-être devriez-vous donner cette information à Jim. »

Qu'est-ce que leur capitaine venait faire dans cette conversation ? Il est vrai qu'ils mangeaient souvent ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient en repos tous les deux, et qu'ils jouaient aux échecs trois fois par semaine, mais cela ne comptait pas comme des rendez-vous. L''esprit naturellement stratégique de Jim donnait du fil à retordre à la logique de Spock. Il appréciait leurs soirées pour cela, même s'ils finissaient de plus en plus souvent par discuter plutôt que jouer.

MacCoy s'était approché des barreaux qui les empêchaient de sortir, hurlant à plein poumon qu'on vienne le sauver de l'idiot de vulcain qui partageait sa cellule.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que ferait le capitaine Kirk de cette donnée. »

« C'est bien le problème. »

Sur cette dernière phrase cryptique, le médecin retourna s'asseoir contre le mur et refusa de développer le sujet.

Dix heures plus tard, ils en étaient au même point. Ils n'avaient ni vu ni entendu âme qui vive et MacCoy était encore plus bougon que d'habitude. Il était en train d'expliquer - à personne en particulier et pour la vingtième fois au moins - que l'hypoglycémie n'était pas à prendre à la légère et qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

L'ouïe aiguisée de Spock lui apprit qu'ils avaient de la visite bien avant que les sept hommes chargés de les accompagner apparaissent devant eux. Ils furent conduit à travers un dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs, descendant un peu plus dans les entrailles de la planète.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'intérieur d'une immense grotte. Une crevasse la coupait en deux, une lumière, certainement due à la lave courant dans les profondeurs de la planète, illuminait la pièce d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Ils furent amené le long d'une des parois et forcés à se dévêtir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sous-vêtements. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de se sortir de cette situation et ils suivirent les ordres - non sans de nombreuses insultes de la part du bon docteur. Ils allaient malheureusement devoir attendre et espérer que Jim vienne les sauver.

Lorsque MacCoy se trouva menotté puis attaché à un câble qui traversait la grotte de part en part, Spock remarqua la couleur de son caleçon : rouge. Exactement comme celui de leur capitaine. Non pas que Spock ai fait un effort quelconque pour s'en souvenir, mais les trois fois où il s'était retrouvé face à ce bout de tissu particulier étaient plutôt mémorables.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par leur ravisseurs qui l'attachèrent à la suite du docteur et il furent suspendus par le câble au-dessus de la crevasse. Ils attendirent assez longtemps pour que les poignets de Spock se couvrent de bleus. MacCoy avait atteint la fin de son endurance plusieurs heures auparavant et il s'était tu, posant la tête sur son bras, les yeux fermés et la respiration laborieuse. Spock calcula qu'il leur restait six heures avant l'horaire programmé pour leur retour sur l'Enterprise. Ils devaient tenir jusque là.

Ils étaient seuls depuis que leurs ravisseurs les avaient attachés, mais cela changea lorsqu'une dizaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent. Ils parlaient à voix basse et tenaient des torches et des lanternes à encens. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par d'autres formes, elles aussi portant la même tenue.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient une trentaine et ils commencèrent à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue. Pendant que leur chant gagnait en vitesse et en volume, les deux prisonniers furent descendus juste au dessus de la crevasse.

L'homme qui paraissait présider les approcha et, à l'aide d'un pinceau, dessina plusieurs idéogrammes sur MacCoy. Puis ce fut le tour de Spock et lorsqu'il eut terminé, le maître de cérémonie fit signe et leur descente reprit lentement. Ils allaient mourir calcinés, un sacrifice à une divinité quelconque.

Avant que sa vue ne soit totalement obscurcie par la roche l'entourant, il vit Jim débouler dans la pièce, suivi par Sulu et Chekov. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelque mètres sous la surface et l'ouïe de Spock lui permet de détecter les bruits d'un combat, puis un long silence et enfin, ils amorcèrent leur remontée.

La première chose que MacCoy dit quand ils émergea fut :

« Jim. Ton truc ne porte absolument pas chance. C'est plutôt l'inverse. »

Et même s'il ne croyait pas à ce genre de chose et qu'il s'interrogeait sur cette coutume bizarre d'échanger des vêtements , Spock ne put qu'acquiescer.

 **ooOoo**

Il y avait quelque chose dans ces négociations qui déplaisait fortement à Spock. Non pas qu'ils aient été mal reçu, ou que les discussions n'avançaient pas comme prévues, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il y avait une information qui lui échappait.

Jim lui disait toujours d'écouter ses tripes, que tout n'était pas forcément analysable et logique, et Spock côtoyait l'autre homme depuis assez longtemps pour ne plus rejeter cette idée en bloc.

Il s'approcha donc de son capitaine lors d'une pause. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec l'ambassadrice et, après s'être excusé, suivit son premier officier dans un coin isolé.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Spock sourit intérieurement à ces mots. Jim arrivait à le lire aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devrions être prudent. »

« Je vais prévenir nos hommes, qu'ils restent attentifs. L'accueil a été chaleureux et ils se sont relâchés. Vous voulez une excuse pour fouiller les lieux et enquêter ? »

« Non Merci. Je vais rester avec vous, le temps de trouver ce qui me dérange. »

Spock n'avait pas donné une seule raison à son capitaine, un seul fait qui lui permette de corroborer son impression et pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas posé de question avant d'agir selon ses conseils. Spock avait du mal à définir les sentiments que faisait naître en lui ce signe de confiance, mais ils le réchauffaient de l'intérieur.

Ne sachant pas ce qui le dérangeait tant, il préférait rester proche de son capitaine, les ennuis avaient la fâcheuse tendance de s'abattre sur lui. De tous les situations difficiles qu'ils avaient rencontrés dernièrement, l'immense majorité avait trouvé Jim. À croire qu'il était une espèce de paratonnerre à problèmes.

Les négociations reprirent à la seconde où les deux membres d'équipages rejoignirent le reste de la délégation. Spock sépara son attention en deux, écoutant ce que disaient les gens autour de la table tout en surveillant leur environnement.

Cela lui permit d'entendre le clic précédant l'explosion juste assez tôt pour repousser son capitaine et tenter de faire rempart de son corps. Ils furent projetés tous les deux et une violente douleur prit naissance sur son flanc, à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Jim crier son nom, puis tout devint noir.

Quand il revint à lui, il était à l'infirmerie. Il faisait sombre - la seule lumière provenant du couloir - et il entendait les bips des machines surveillant ses constantes. Il avait l'esprit embrumé, certainement par les anti-douleurs contenus dans la perfusion qui pendait à côté de son lit.

Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas ressenti tout de suite l'autre présence dans sa chambre. Jim était endormi sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit, la tête rejetée en arrière, ronflant très légèrement, et la main posée sur le drap, à quelques centimètres de celle de Spock.

Il portait encore la tenue qu'il avait lors des négociations, même si la dernière fois que le vulcain l'avait vu, elle contenait moins de trous et de tâches. Il y avait plusieurs traces noires sur son visage, ainsi que du sang séché, mais dans l'ensemble, il paraissait en bonne santé. C'était tout ce qui importait.

C'était le rôle d'un premier officier de protéger son capitaine, au risque de sa propre vie et Spock ne questionna plus l'intensité avec laquelle il souhaitait mener cette mission à bien. Les drogues dans sa perfusion étaient en train de le rendormir et ses yeux glissèrent sur un trou dans le pantalon de Jim. Du rouge était pleinement visible, même dans la pénombre et malgré les traces de suie. Sa dernière pensée, avant que sa conscience ne sombre pour un temps, était qu'il allait devoir détruire ce vêtement de malheur.

 **ooOoo**

Spock était, comme de plus en plus souvent le soir, dans les quartiers de son capitaine. Ils venaient de terminer un repas durant lequel ils avait fait le tour de plusieurs dossiers urgents.

Ils devaient arriver d'ici deux jours dans une station de Starfleet pour mener quelques réparations et une petite dizaine de membres d'équipages souhaitaient quitter l'Enterprise. Ils devaient les remplacer avant de repartir et ils avaient reçu plusieurs centaines de demandes.

Spock avait bien entendu fait un premier tri, afin d'alléger la charge de travail de son capitaine et ce dernier n'avait eu qu'une quinzaine de candidatures à relire.

Jim n'avait fait que jeter un œil rapide à chaque dossier, s'appuyant sur l'avis de Spock pour valider chacun des choix du vulcain. Ce signe flagrant de confiance avait fait naître, comme à chaque fois, un profond sentiment de contentement en Spock.

Pendant longtemps, il avait lié cette sensation au fait que son officier supérieur reconnaissait ses capacités et compétences, mais lorsque l'amiral Archer les avait contacté avec des félicitations du conseil après une mission difficile, il s'était rendu compte que seul l'avis de Jim avait cet effet.

Une seconde découverte arriva quelques temps après : tout lui paraissait plus important lorsque son capitaine était concerné. Et puis, un jour spécialement calme, ils avaient passé l'après-midi en compagnie l'un de l'autre, jouant aux échecs. Jim était de très bonne humeur et lorsqu'il rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire à une remarque de Spock, ce dernier fut pris d'une brusque envie de l'embrasser.

Il cacha cette épiphanie du mieux qu'il put, mais il était trop tard pour que lui l'oublie. Il lui fallu moins d'une heure de méditation avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était amoureux de son capitaine, malgré le manque total de logique que cela représentait. Refusant de laisser ses sentiments interférer avec son travail, il redoubla d'effort afin que son comportement soit plus qu'exemplaire, se cachant derrière une façade de professionnalisme.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas utiliser cette technique lorsqu'ils ne travaillaient plus et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder ses distances. Il ressentait de temps en temps un besoin pratiquement irrépressible de toucher Jim, ce qui, pour un vulcain, était extrêmement déconcertant.

Et parfois, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir et il laissait sa main se poser sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Si Jim parut surpris la première fois, il s'y habitua rapidement et ne s'éloigna jamais, allant même jusqu'à initier un contact.

« Spock ? »

Le vulcain cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées et son regard plongea directement dans celui de Jim. Le blond s'était penché au dessus de la table, une main posé sur la manche de Spock. Il y avait une légère inquiétude dans les yeux de son capitaine.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et l'expression de Jim se transforma. D'inquiet, il passa à légèrement moqueur :

« Je sens que je vais gagner sans trop de difficultés si tu es aussi distrait. »

Comme à chaque fois que possible, ils avaient prévus de terminer leur soirée par quelques parties d'échec.

« Je m'excuse de mon manque de concentration. Nous avions fini de travailler. »

Jim se leva, posant une main sur l'épaule de Spock lorsqu'il s'arrêta à côté de lui :

« Aucun problème. Je disais juste cela pour te faire marcher. »

Le blond recula d'un pas quand Spock se leva, sa main glissant de son épaule et le long de son bras jusqu'à s'arrêter sur son poignet. Ils étaient proches, tellement proches que le vulcain sentait la chaleur qu'émettait son capitaine. Jim sembla hésiter quelques instants puis la prise qu'il avait sur la manche de Spock se resserra et il franchit la distance les séparant.

Les vulcains ne rêvaient pas. Ils ne perdaient pas non plus de temps à rêvasser sur d'hypothétiques événements. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais passé la moindre seconde à s'imaginer les lèvres de Jim sur les siennes. Il n'était donc pas surpris lorsque le bref contact se montra encore plus agréable que ce qu'il avait pensé … imaginé … rêvé (ou pas). Et les vulcains ne mentaient jamais.

Heureusement que Spock était à moitié humain.

Toutes ces idées mirent moins d'une seconde à traverser son esprit, mais cela suffit à son corps pour décider de lui-même que Jim n'était pas assez proche. La main, que son capitaine ne tenait pas, s'était glissée autour de sa taille, attirant le blond contre lui. Lorsqu'il sentit une langue demander le passage, il ouvrit la bouche avec empressement.

Il ne savait pas ce que Jim avait en tête, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, il avait l'autre homme très exactement là où il le voulait. Du moins presque. Sans détacher leurs lèvres une seule seconde., Spock fit reculer son capitaine jusqu'à son bureau, et lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, il souleva Jim, le posant sur la surface plane du meuble. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de l'humain :

« Cette force vulcaine m'a toujours fait quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas que serait aussi excitant. »

Spock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, capturant à nouveaux les lèvres de l'autre homme dans un baiser passionné. Il s'était installé entre les genoux de Jim et ce dernier glissa une jambe autour de sa taille, augmentant le contact entre leurs deux entrejambes.

Cette fois, ils furent deux à grogner, arrêtant leur baiser mais restant assez proches pour respirer le même air. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre la confirmation qu'ils voulaient la même chose.

Spock fut le premier à bouger, ayant rapidement compris que Jim était sur la même longueur d'onde et ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps. Il laissa ses mains se diriger vers le bouton du pantalon de son capitaine, l'ouvrant d'un simple mouvement des doigts, en profitant pour descendre également la fermeture éclair.

Quand il vit apparaître le boxer rouge en dessous du tissu noir, il ne put s'empêcher de lever un regard interrogateur vers son officier supérieur. Ce dernier le fixa, l'air un peu gêné et un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Je me suis dis que je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. »

Spock glissa sa main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement, capturant à nouveau les lèvres de Jim pour un baiser brûlant. Peut-être qu'il avait raison depuis le début, parce que, à cet instant, Spock se voyait comme l'être le plus chanceux de l'univers.


End file.
